


Same, But Not Quite

by Little_Cello



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Cello/pseuds/Little_Cello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't quite know what to make of these two new arrivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same, But Not Quite

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the [Weekly Drabble Challenge 207](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2346279.html). The prompt was "Crossovers and Fusions".

Sam didn't know what was stranger: Gene glaring at his opposite, utterly speechless for once, or said opposite – a tall man with dark curls, a penetrating gaze and apparently a ridiculously strong death wish, considering the things he had just verbally thrown the Guv's way, speaking so fast that Sam's mind was still spinning. And the scary thing was, _it was all true_.

 

'Sherlock...'

 

Sam glanced at the shorter man who had now spoken up, and instinctively knew – this man went through much the same as he himself did on a daily basis. He had Sam's full sympathy.


End file.
